


The Jealousy Conundrum

by Synful_Cocktail



Series: Mount Olympus; Fuck Diary [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Butt Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Cocktail/pseuds/Synful_Cocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy: inclined to or troubled by suspicions or fears of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims: a jealous wife.</p><p>Lust: intense sexual desire or appetite</p><p>For months, they'd been bedding one another in secret, Brian and Matt hiding their lust for each other from Helen. But, what they didn't account for was that she knew.</p><p>Jealousy is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy Conundrum

Ever since Helen had come back, things at Mt. Olympus had been interesting to say the least; Helen knew of Matt’s night with Brian and made sure to be at her husband’s side twenty four hours of the day. It was ridiculous in Matt’s eyes and he was on the point of wanting to divorce her. But it was Brian who was keeping him tethered to Helen. Despite him wanting to repeat that night, Brian kept a distance; it was hard for him to do so though. Everywhere that he was, Matt’s gaze was soon to follow. He felt the intensity of his stare and it stirred something inside of him.

Brian couldn’t act on it due to the glare that he’d get off of Helen every time that he tried to talk to Matt. So, instead, he was left with staring from afar, admiring Matt and his body. Of a night, however, the pair would sneak off once Helen was dead asleep and spend it together. The sex was amazing; on both ends and each God was left feeling weightless and delirious. It went on like that for months on end, the sneaking off together and the late night rendezvous, they were so enamored in one another, that they both completely forgot about Helen.

Helen grew tired and drained, sick of her husband and Brian sneaking off in the dead of the night. She was left with nothing to do, nor anyone to please her. Whenever she went to Matt, he would refuse. Being the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility, she wouldn't seek out another's pleasure, so she was stuck finding ways to ease the ache that she felt. Helen wanted nothing more than to get rid of Brian for good, and she was furious that Matt was paying him more attention than her. She couldn't understand it, never been able to get her head around the situation. It was unfathomable to her that Matt could spend so much attention on Brian and not her. Slowly, she was getting pushed out of the picture, replaced by Brian.

It wasn't until she followed Matt one night that she understood what was so enamoring about it; it was rough, exciting and looked to be pleasurable on both ends. It was everything that Helen and Matt didn't do. She couldn't look away, to her surprise. She could clearly see the look of satisfaction on Matt's face as Brian rode him, something which she didn't get much of anymore.

Silently, Helen made her way down into the garden where the two Gods were, champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries discarded in favour of one another. Shedding her own tunica, she hoped that they were willing to be involved in a threesome; otherwise she'd find herself in an extremely awkward situation.

Helen watched Brian climb off of Matt and kiss his way down, taking Matt completely in his mouth and she moved over that bit more. Smirking at the widening of Matt's eyes once he'd spotted her; she didn't bother voicing that she was there, instead opting to run her fingers along Brian's length, feeling him shiver under her touch before she wrapped her hand around Brian's impressive length.

"Helen... what are you doing?" Matt breathed, propping himself up on his elbows, moaning as Brian's hand came up to fondle with his balls. His hips bucked as the pressure that Brian had increased. Brian sucked him down more, the feeling of hitting the back of a throat was overwhelming and it took all of Matt's self-restraint to not come there and then.

The look on her face answered her question as she quickly jerked Brian off, biting down onto her lip at the crescendo of her husband's moans. "I want in, Matt. I want to know exactly what I'm missing out on." Brian's hand closed around her fist, not to take it off but to show her exactly how he liked it. Faster than the pace that she was going at. He squeezed her hand a little tighter before his moved away. Head falling back as Helen did what he instructed her to. 

This was a new experience for her, rarely had Matt ever let her be in the same vicinity as his partner. It was exhilarating, and she could feel herself grow hotter and wetter as Matt's and Brian's moans grew louder and deeper. Her husband's voice had grown huskier than usual and that in itself was a turn on.

Helen's wrist flicked, her hand quickening as her other hand moved down to cup Brian's balls, coaxing him into an orgasm. Her eyes locked with Matt's, instead of anger, she saw the love that she should have been seeing day in and day out; pushing the thoughts of him possibly loving Brian to the back of her mind, she hummed as both of them came at around the same time.

Brian slowly pulled off of Matt, come still in his mouth, ropes of saliva and milky-white trailing behind him, breaking off to hit against his hair covered chin. Glancing over at Helen, he pulled her in for a sloppy yet fierce kiss. She could taste her husband's saltiness on his tongue as they made out, moaning into his mouth as his fingers brushed over her clit, hips jolting forwards in anticipation and sheer want, aching for more. Two long fingers pushed into her, curling ever so gently as he moved them. Slow at first, gradually getting faster. His thumb moved to her clit, rubbing the nub around fast as his fingers moved in and out of her. She moaned, her legs falling apart as the pleasure overwhelmed her. 

Matt got up onto his knees and crawled over, watching as Brian pulled away only to push Helen down onto the bed, his head diving in between her legs, his behind sticking up in the air, inviting Matt to do something.

Matt''s large hands smoothed over Brian's ass, kneading the toned flesh there, eliciting moans from the other male. Helen's whole back arched high up off the ground as the vibrations of Brian's moan did things to her. She'd missed getting oral sex, Matt nearly always busy with Brian, so it wasn't a shock that she was close to her release already, she tightened around Brian's tongue and her hips bucked as she moaned louder. 

A trail of spit slowly trailed down from Matt's mouth, landing onto Brian's puckered hole, the muscles there already clenching in anticipation. His gaze was focused on the task in hand, tongue in between his teeth as he lathered up his erection with the lube from the bottle on the nightstand. Slowly, Matt eased his way into Brian, his entrance still stretched from moments before. The warmth laping at his already sensitive skin like ripples in a lake.

At Brian's nod, Matt started to thrust slowly, eyes widening as Brian managed to readjust himself - all while keeping Matt inside of him - so that he was thrusting slowly into Helen. He had to admit that watching his wife and Brian have sex was to be one of the hottest things that he'd ever witnessed. Helen's back was arched full off the bed, her hips jolting into Brian's as he pounded relentlessly into her. His own movements mingled in with Matt's, creating friction which Matt hadn't known existed. Their moans intertwined over the sound of skin slapping against skin, passion slowly consumed the air. The smell of sex was thick and delirious, beckoning each of them to their orgasm.

It didn't take long for each of them to come, and, upon doing so, they continued well into the dawn of a new day.


End file.
